Suspended in Time
by mommaXbear
Summary: George recieves a few letters from the past. One person that has been gone for so long, seems to live again for a few short seconds.


This was written for the wonderful challenge by ReillyJade called '_A Letter From My Hogwarts Days' and I would like to also think the wonderful DaughterxOfXApollo and JustASmallTimeGirl123 for being gorgeous Betas! _

April, 1994

Dear Georgy-Porgy

Don't you just hate it when you're called that? You really should smack Fred over the head for starting that horrible name! You know what? Smack him twice, once for the ridiculous name and once just because you can. You guys are what? Fifty now, I'd assume, fifteen plus ten is... _Well, I believe its 50 Porgy_... in which case, I suppose, don't hit him to hard, don't want him breaking a hip. _Or you breaking a hip when I smack you back... _Forgive the intrusion, ever since we started this project (roughly two minutes ago) Fred thinks it's his duty to look over my shoulder and squeeze his hand in here whenever he feels the need to say something.

How is your life ten years from today? I bet its splendid, you stud muffin you! You're probably married to that gorgeous Katie and Fred's still shagging Angie, you four live in a fancy flat over your joke shop and are billionaires! Oh dear, I think I just wet myself with excitement. _Don't let him lie, he wets himself any way._

I joke about Fred being a big hairy prick that never gets any action. In reality, I love him. He's my other half, you know, without him the day wouldn't be complete. I wonder if you feel the same way older, wiser, much better looking self? _Stop, please, I think I'll die from laughter!_ Do you think your ugly brother completes you? Yea, I thought so. Even though he's not that pretty, unintelligent, and unlucky in love, he's still flesh and blood and you have to put up with him. _More like he has to put up with you!_

Are you still with Katie? Probably, I mean how could she not just want to jump your delicious bones? She's beautiful and fun and smart and...well, she's your Katie. _Ah, puppy love! As beautiful as your Katie is, she doesn't compare to my sassy Angie. All spirit and...well passion ;) _You're sick, Fred! Stay out of my letter, will you!

I really don't know what this letter is supposed to say. She told us to do it before the end of the Easter holidays and, well, tonight is our last night. Tomorrow I'll hand this letter in and in 10 years it will make it's way to you.

Hope you have an amazing life, today it's pretty great. Hopefully a decade from now me and Fred can be everything we hope to be and more!

Love yourself,

George Weasley.

_P.S I love you too, bro. All humor a side, you are my best mate and I wouldn't change that for the world. Have a happy life will you, think of me often! -Fred_

George stared hard at the last line in the letter. His brother's handwriting nearly soaring off the page and slapping him in the face. His eyes burnt with unshed tears and his throat was clogged with sadness. Why had Fred signed it as if they wouldn't spend the future together? Did he know something?

George swallowed and nearly choked on the tightness. It had been years since he had thought of Fred for more than a happy moment or two. He never cried anymore, it was disrespectful to Fred for George to feel such sadness. When Fred had been alive, he would tell George, '_If you're sad, think of what Mum's going to say when she see's our next prank!' _It had always cheered George up, mostly because, when he said it, Fred would place his arm around George and whisper in his ear.

He scanned the letter and a small chuckle escaped the lump '..._Fred's still shagging Angie...' _If only he knew. Fred had been right, Angie had been full of spirit and passion, in fact she still was.

George walked to his study, his hand unwittingly fingering the last signature on the page. He wondered who had received Fred's letter today? Would it go to his parents? George plopped down into the cushy chair behind his desk, dropping the rest of the mail on his desk.

Smiling to himself he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink well.

_April, 2004_

_Dear Fred,_

_First off I would like to start with saying Happy belated Birthday good sir! We are 25 as of three days ago. Not quiet 50 but fast on my way. Oh, and where was my birthday gift? I got you flowers and brought you the newest products from the joke shop. Forgetting about me in your afterlife? _

_I haven't forgotten you; fact is I still miss you everyday. I don't really know how to explain it, it's like I lost my left side. My right still goes through the day to day process but now I have to compensate for the lost part that used to be you. I have to do everything better, because we both know you always improved all my ideas with your own._

_I make it though, with a lot of help from _our _beautiful Angie. That's right, our. You were right Freddy, she is full of spirit and passion, but she's so much more. She's intelligent and caring and she always seems to know exactly what I need. She holds me when I don't ask; she tells me she loves me just when I need to hear it the most. Sometimes I feel guilty. Like I've stolen her from you, but I think you'd be alright with it. We make each other happy and I like to believe that would make you happy as well. _

_What is it like? Not being here, I feel like you're still around! Like, I'll turn around one day and bump into you. All I want to do is hug you and hold you like we used to. Remember? _

_My favorite memories aren't the ones when we're laughing but of when we would snuggle at night because it was cold and we'd just talk about everything? You were my best friend, you were part of me and when you died so did that part. It wasn't a small part either Fred, sometimes it feels like almost all of me is gone! The only thing that helps is holding Angie, and sometimes that doesn't heal the pain either. _

_I guess I just wish I would have been able to say a decent good-bye. I don't know why you signed that letter the way you did, but I know that I love you more than I ever let you know. You were more than my brother. I wish you well with whatever happens on the other side. I know I can still feel your presence because you are still within me, helping me survive. Thank you, for everything. For being such a wonderful person and for loving me. _

_Miss you always_

_Georgy-Porgy. _

George folded the letter and shuffled through the papers on his desk for an envelope. He pushed the pile of mail over to the corner of the desk, knocking a few of the pieces to the floor and revealing a battered parcel. It was addressed _'To those whom were close to Fred Weasley'. _George reached down and swooped it off the floor. His heart hammered in his chest as he excitedly tore the wax seal off the back and scanned the accompanying letter.

The first letter was an apology for bringing such a hard situation back up after so many years. It went on to explain the assignment the twins had been given ten long years ago, and then stated that because they had no idea who to send it too, they would be sending a copy of the letter to each of the Weasley's.

George tossed the official letter in the trash before locking his teary gaze on the sloppy scroll of his deceased brother.

_Dear Fred of the Future,_

_Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it? 'Hello I'm Fred of the Future, how are you?' yes well, I'm not Fred of the Future, well I am just from the past. Yea, ten years in the past. Seems like a long time from now. Wonder what you're up to, older self. Are you rich and famous! Of course you are!_

_So this assignment, its due tomorrow, seems a bit like non-sense. What am I supposed to say to you of ten years from now? You know everything about me. You know who I'm madly in love with, you know who I absolutely hate, you know my best friend. You know everything there is, because you are me. _

_I guess I am supposed to remind you of these things. So I suppose I can tell that my best friend is my brother George, I'm madly in love with Angelina Johnson at the moment. I really hate stupid humorless people and that's about it. _

_Angelina, she's amazing. It's not the physical that is so amazing, I could care less. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy that, but I really just want to be with her. I could talk to her for hours and never get tired. I can be completely serious with her and she doesn't think I'm strange. I don't have to try to make her laugh, if she thinks I'm funny then she laughs if not she doesn't. I can talk to her about school and actually enjoy what we're talking about. She's amazing. I don't know how long it will all last though; I think she could be getting sick of me. _

_My best friend, Georgy-Porgy. He hates it when I call him that, but it's so fun to watch him get mad. I love spending time with him, sometimes I think we'll grow old together and pull jokes until the day we die, others I know we wont. We can't be together forever. We're brothers and one day we'll have to get separate homes and have separate families. He'll have a beautiful wife and wonderful kids and a meaningful life. I'll have all that as well, it'll just not be the same. It'll be hard not being with him, but he's strong and smart and he'll make it on his own a lot better than I will. I don't like thinking we wont share everything forever. I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle it. _

_Sometimes at night I still crawl into bed with him, like when we were little and one of us would have a bad dream. He holds me and we snuggle. I know that sounds really disgusting, but sometimes it's the highlight of my night. I'm not incest, I don't want to make love to my brother, I just like to feel close to him. He's pretty much amazing. He's another one of those people I can sit and talk to all night. Except with him I don't feel the urge to kiss his lips or stare into his eyes. I really hope he feels the same way about me._

_Someone I hate...I don't really hate any one. I don't like the Malfoy's because their slimy gits that need to get their faces cursed off them but hates harsh and I don't hate them. Anybody can lose site of what's right they just need to stay strong and hopefully they can find the light again. Sometimes I feel like Draco isn't as horrible as he makes it seem. Don't get me wrong older me, I still think he's a snake, I just don't think he's a hundred percent evil either, just very misguided. _

_So that's pretty much the whole assignment, plus a lot of mushy junk I added in here. I guess I'm just feeling a bit sentimental tonight. Might be the talk me and Angie had last night about the future and who we hope will be there with us. Merlin, I hope this doesn't fall into Georges hands, I'll never live it down._

_From the Past_

_Fred Weasley_


End file.
